


Caritas numquam excidit

by Augenstern_J



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 旧剑梅林
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augenstern_J/pseuds/Augenstern_J
Summary: 是之前梅林池豹跳的祭品。可以当作和极乐湖一个时间线。标题是拉丁文，爱永无终结。





	Caritas numquam excidit

给亚瑟：

 

  我回到家了，受的伤也很快就愈合了。你让我平安回到家时给你写信，于是我就这么做了……似乎是个不错的提案，不过我总觉得缺点什么。

 

  不知道你会不会痛呢……总之我是痛死了。薇薇安把我锁在石头棺材里，附上吸取生命力的魔法，我的记忆在睡眠中减少，但是在快要不记得你的时候，砰地一声劈开了石棺逃了出来，女人的嫉妒心真是可怕啊，险些让我错过了重要场景来着。总之，我变出了盔甲，一路斩杀了许多魔法生物和逃窜的敌军，靠着不怎么样的方向感，走了不少弯路才找到你。后来我按照你的意愿，烧掉了身体……虽然不是女孩子，不过也勉强符合我的口味吧。

 

  总之，我很满足……你还真是做的不错，从生到死都没让我感到无聊——谁会想到亚瑟王会给一个半梦魔加冕为骑士呢，连我的戏言也要当真，让我拿你这种容易被骗的，小小的人类如何是好呢。

 

  有你之前我总是在想，我最青睐的人类是什么样子。这是建立在存在上的疑惑：若是存在未曾被人认知到过，那就无法被想象；或者说，存在未曾被想象过，那就难以对其进行先验性的认知。所以我想，我应该是曾在某个地方，或者某个梦里见到过你的。然而我去过的梦何其多，就像曾经观测过的星辰一样，我找不到你的来处，只好把这一点私心放到乌瑟潘德拉贡的子嗣中。他在这当口给予我权利，也怪不得我以权谋私。你可能觉得我在诡辩吧……我确实擅于此道，却还没有在这种时候诡辩的想法。在家书里诡辩，就连我也觉得这怪异极啦。何况短时间内我也不知道该怎么把信送到英灵座，阿赖耶识估计不会帮我这个忙的。

 

  你居然没带你的剑鞘，说不定有了它你也不一定会落得这个下场，半梦魔的头发可不能代替剑鞘，它和普通人的头发也没什么区别啊，我愚蠢的小红龙。不过我也不太怪你，毕竟你的天真是我巨大的快乐源泉。若是我们的头上盘旋着巨大的星星的轨迹，那一两束头发说不定能成为束缚它的缰绳吧。

 

  咱们家里被烧得太糟糕啦，羽毛笔快要没水了，剩下的羊皮纸也都给烧没了……我又不能蘸着灰烬写字，穿堂风吹得脊椎疼——你知道长发最重要的功能之一就是保暖。你的卧室现在成了瞭望塔，从这里能看到迁徙的人们。说起来，我也要退场啦，去我来的地方。下一次你要是想见到我，只需要想想，我就会回到你身边的。

 

你的（并且一直是你的）

 

梅林


End file.
